


Traffic

by Angara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Butt Plugs, Collars, Corsetry, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Feminization, Kinda bondage if you squint, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara
Summary: Loki is in a relationship with En Dwi, the owner of an exclusive sex club. Loki also happens to be working at that club and when complaints come in, about Loki being too unresponsive, he has to take measures to deal with that problem.After all, it is nothing like him to leave poor Loki alone. Of course, he goes on to help Loki. And what better way to help than playing dress-up?
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Traffic

The cars passed by a hundred meters below, glimmering bugs that were guided by lights. To the passengers it might feel like they were going wherever they wanted but from above their possibilities seemed incredibly limited, they were confined to a strict web, guided and directed by lights that seemed chaotic from afar but meant order to the people below. 

Loki was staring through the window next to his vanity as he waited for his black nail polish to dry, distracted by his thoughts about cars and control and flickering lights. He didn’t notice that someone had entered the room until the person began to speak. 

“When are you ever gonna put on the nice blue one I got you?” Loki startled at the Grandmaster's voice, almost messing up his nails in the progress. But it only took a second for him to hide his shock and put a smile on his face to greet the older man. There was a time in which nothing had been able to surprise, let alone startle him so suddenly but things were different with En Dwi and he was slowly coming to terms with that, even though that should probably be a warning sign in itself.  
“I get it black is like your thing and all. But you’ve gotta admit that it’s kinda boring.”

The man smiled before he leaned down to kiss Loki’s temple, acting as though he was unaware of the effect he had just had on the younger. He rested his chin on Loki’s black hair and looked at him through the light rimmed mirror in front of him. “No offense though. You look, hmm, wonderful in black. The guests will love you…which actually brings me to my next point and, heh, perhaps now is the time for a little bit of offense, sorry in advance babe.” 

In the mirror En Dwi’s lips formed into a clearly fake-apologetic smile, while Loki’s own face fell. He was trained to take every little cue of displeasure from En Dwi, he had him overthinking every word, every gesture, in order to survive. And Loki knew this entire game well enough to know that he had messed up. Quite badly so, if En Dwi addressed it so openly.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Loki wet his lips with his tongue, tried to keep his insecurity out of his voice but he failed. The mere idea of having upset his partner made his skin tingle and his eyes flickered restlessly over En Dwi’s face to pick up any clue on what might be going on. En Dwi found that quite obviously endearing because he laughed and caressed Loki’s cheek with his thumb, then moved to smooth out the worried frown on his forehead.

“Kiki, baby. You’re always so worried. It really, it tugs on my heartstrings. Makes me wanna protect you so badly. But you know I can’t always do that no matter how much I want to. Don’t worry. This is really just a tiny little thing. It’s just that I have gotten some complaints. In the club.” En Dwi paused, giving Loki the chance to figure out what was going on his own. Loki’s thoughts were racing now and if the nail polish was entirely dry yet, he would have started to fidget with his fingers. But the way things were, he had no source of relief for his anxiety, the Grandmaster held his full attention and guided Loki’s emotions the same way the confusing lights guided the cars way down below. But instead of green yellow and red, En Dwi’s traffic lights flickered in all the colours of the rainbow.

“Look I love the whole ice princess attitude. Gotta, like, fight to make your heart melt. It’s got its charm no doubt about it. But a lot of people just aren’t into it. They would like for you to be a bit more eager. A bit more…ready to go.” Loki gulped, his stomach fluttering as he listened. “You know, heh, I’ve got the time to unwind you and get you to the point where I want you to be. But those ladies and gents at the club…they don’t have the nerve for these kinda things. Or the time. They just wanna…well, you know best what they want. And they don’t want to have to fight for it. They are paying after all.”

“Grandmaster, I’ve really done everything you told me to, I just-“ “Ah! No excuses now,” The hand that had been caressing his cheek now tightened on his chin. “This is the way it is. You’re not doing a good enough job up there. That’s a fact and your excuses don’t change that.” First tears of anger and hurt were shimmering in Loki’s green eyes then, at the way he was scolded like a child. It reminded him of when he actually was just a boy- and it made him just want to please and to be good enough.

“But I’m here to help you through it. I’m not the kind of person to go like ‘Huh, by the way, you suck, good luck figuring out the rest on your own.’ I’m here to help you be better. And that’s why I even got you something. Because I believe the only answer to your struggles, are accessories.” The Grandmaster previously serious expression changed rather abruptly and turned excited and playful, the changes making Loki dizzy as he tried to keep up with the pace. 

He wiped at his shimmering eyes as En Dwi picked up a box and then turned back to him with a smile. “Thank you. I really just…I know what you mean. I’m sorry.” He told the man but his gratitude though honest was laced with righteous fear of what might await him in the box. 

“I know you are Lolo. But you know, with me you can always make up for your mistakes. For most mistakes at least,” En Dwi was so excited that he opened the box himself and the first thing he pulled out of the box was a pair of stockings. “Here put those on first, go on now quick and don’t rip them, I only got this one pair.”  
Loki reached for the silky, black stockings, by now his nails must have dried but still he moved slowly and carefully as he pulled them over his long, smooth legs to the mid of his thighs, where they ended. When looking down, he found that there was a black seam starting at his heel, which was tracing the way up. Old fashioned. But definitely sexy, Loki had to admit that much.

He looked up from his own legs to see what else En Dwi had taken from the box and his lips parted at the sight. It was a pair of shoes. They were simply beautiful to look at. The pair just felt expensive and radiated elegance. They were made of black glossy leather, a perfect balance of bold straight lines and sensual curves, much like his own body. Their tip was sharply pointed, the sole was curved by a high heel about as long and as thin as a pencil and there were delicate ankle straps hanging down on them.

Only after a few moments of looking at them with admiration, Loki began to grow suspicious. Way too late, because the Grandmaster was already on his knees, taking his foot to put on the shoe. Only now Loki began to realize what hundreds of people had to realize over and over before: Just because the shoe looked good, it didn’t mean that it was comfortable. 

His toes had little space in the pointed tip of the shoe and his foot was arched in an uncomfortable way by the heel that Loki realized was far too high, even while he was still sitting. Loki gulped and was just about to formulate a polite way to tell En Dwi that unfortunately, he couldn’t accept the gift, as it was too impractical to wear in the club. But his thoughts were interrupted by a soft little click. 

Something about it was off and when he looked down, he saw that En Dwi had just snapped a tiny, golden padlock shut. It held the ankle strap closed and despite how delicately it looked, it wasn’t just decoration. It was real. “Grandmaster, what does that-“ The words bubbled out of his mouth the same way the panic rose in his head but he was cut off.

“Don’t be so ungrateful Lolo. I’m actually trying to help here. You know the thinking here goes, that if you’ve got a reason to, you’ll fall much more readily into a stranger's arms, or sit down on his lap, or get down on your knees or lie down on your back…” En Dwi sounded like he was just turning himself on imagining it and he wiggled his eyebrows as he reached for the second shoe to put it on. “Also you just give off an amazing vibe when you’re desperate. Makes everyone in a ten-mile radius wild for you. Now up, I want to see how you look like.” 

Loki’s ears were ringing from everything he heard as he obeyed. He might be used to wearing heels but even now he was able to realize that these shoes simply were not designed with standing or walking in mind. He took a few steps, feeling a little helpless already. His stance and his movements weren’t as confident and self-assured as they usually were and he wanted to sit back down but En Dwi stepped in his way. 

“You look amazing. Gorgeous. Like a little deer with those long legs, good gracious. You’ll be the star of the party, no doubt. And I’m not even done with you, yet. You know my motto, right?” 

“A little party never killed nobody?” Loki nervously suggested and En Dwi's following laughter made the colour rise on his pale cheeks. 

“No, the other motto. There can’t be too many accessories. You’re just too cute for your own good Lolo. Now, uh, will you take off the dressing gown and bend over?”  
Loki took a few hesitant steps towards the vanity and untied his silken dressing gown, hanging it over the chair, before he bent over the cool glass surface. 

His breath hitched when he felt En Dwi’s hand resting between his shoulder blades, pushing him down. “Spread your legs a little, yes that’s good. So good, baby.” Loki didn’t get the chance to reply, a finger was pushed past his lips and intuitively Loki began to suck on it. The shade of pink starting on his cheekbones spread further on his face, as he realized how well En Dwi had shaped him to his ideas already. He was distracted from that line of thought when the finger was removed from his mouth and instead circled the rim of his ass a few moments later. Loki tensed against his better knowledge but that didn’t keep the wet finger from pushing into him. 

What Loki’s body didn’t supply in readiness, was easily overcome by insistence and strength, a lesson Loki had learned many times already, ever since he had been with En Dwi. He moaned softly. The spread wasn’t comfortable with the lack of lubricant but it only became a real problem when the Grandmaster pushed in a second finger. Loki gasped and balled his hands into fists, his legs started trembling in their precarious position and the hand that had rested on Loki’s back was now gently stroking his shoulders. “Come on, you’ve taken more with less lube and we both know it. I love drama but…tone it down a little maybe.” 

Loki bit his lips to try and do as he was told but his efforts almost crumbled when En Dwi removed his fingers and replaced them with a plug that was just a bit thicker than what Loki had just taken. It made him whine softly but he took it easily enough. En Dwi rewarded Loki with an appreciative slap on the ass. 

“Up. Oh, you look stunning already, but you’re lucky, there’s so much more still.” En Dwi appeared to be genuinely excited and Loki couldn’t help but feel like a pretty doll being dressed up to play with. And in a way that was exactly what was happening. The older man was rummaging in the box, covering it with his body so that Loki couldn’t see its contents. Without turning back around, En Dwi handed Loki some black panties. 

“Go ahead and put those on, will you darling. They’ll look amazing, especially since your dick is so small. Big dicks in panties they just…they kind of stress me out, you get me? Like I get this anxiety, is it okay in there, will it fall out, good god!” En Dwi laughed and Loki scoffed. 

He had to be careful to keep his balance to put on the panties while wearing these hellish shoes. He was just done when En Dwi had selected his next accessory to equip Loki with. 

More black silk, this time in the form of a corset. No lace, no frill, just a line of golden hooks and silken bands in the back, keeping the look clean and elegant. Loki would have actually selected this one for himself and be happy to wear it but with the way things were going he sensed that there was an ulterior move behind this piece as well. 

And it proved to be true, once En Dwi had told him to turn around so that he could help him put the thing on, Loki had to realize that this beautiful thing was another construction of pure evil. The older man pulled the ties tighter and tighter until Loki had to brace himself on the wood of the vanity again, keeping his head held low as he gasped in breaths that became smaller and smaller. “Breathe out Kiki. All the way, yes, that’s good-“ Another sharp pull that made a panicked sound leave Loki’s lips, a tiny click and then it was done.

The feeling was incredibly tight, he didn’t seem to be able to breathe as freely as he was used to and still, it felt like a scathing snake was twisting in his insides, lust, and shame turning into one. When Loki lifted his head again to look into the mirror, he could see En Dwi’s pleased face over his own. “Well they say to be beautiful you’ve got to suffer. Something along those lines. I always found that kind of…sexist. Really. Putting women in those constricting clothes, to make them so helpless…but we are kind of fighting the sexism by putting that stuff on you, right? Or are we making it worse? Geez, let’s not look into the moral abyss of this situation, fact is, you’re very very hot.” 

His large hands ran over the smooth silk enclosing Loki’s chest, his stomach, along the accentuated curves of his waist. And Loki had to admit the touch felt good. When his own hands came up to discover the lines and curves of the corset, he was overcome by how nice it felt. For a few moments, he just explored this new shape of his body and when he reached back, he felt cool metal at the end of the lacing. Another delicate padlock, making sure that the corset would remain the way it was until the holder of the key decided it was enough.

“Now don’t get lost in it, baby,” Loki looked up, when En Dwi spoke and upon seeing what he held in his hands now, he shook his head. 

“Please. Not this time around,” Loki tried begging, against his better knowledge. Once En Dwi had set his mind to something, there was no way to avoid it.  
“But we both know how responsive and desperate you get when you have these on. Really…I don’t think you understand how serious this situation is. You fucked up. And I’m here to help you. And it just starts to feel like you don’t wanna be helped at all.” En Dwi looked much like a pouting child but Loki knew how much power the man held and so his childish expression couldn’t amuse him. 

“I’m sorry Grandmaster. I’ve just been a little too impulsive there.” Loki had to actually physically swallow, to feel like he could bury his pride. “I’m sure you have a vision and it will all work together to create just what you want. I don’t want to get in the way of that.” Loki quickly assured. But glancing at the golden nipple clamps still made him nervous. With his stance less secure than usual and his trouble breathing he already felt more vulnerable than he would have otherwise. He averted his gaze and clasped his hands behind his back, to offer up his chest to En Dwi, who still seemed hurt. 

“Please. I want to see how it looks like.” 

Slowly the older’s excitement for continuing to dress Loki up seemed to exceed his slighted ego and he stepped forward, rolling one of Loki’s nipples under his fingers making him shudder. “That’s what I’m talking about. It just does things to you, doesn’t it, baby?” 

There was no time for Loki to agree or disagree. En Dwi's fingers were replaced by cold metal and jagged little teeth biting into the sensitive pink nub. His breath went quicker, but the corset was keeping him from filling his lungs, which made him shift uncomfortably, making the plug move within him- it was too much already and Loki couldn’t help the sob when En Dwi reached out and attached another clamp to Loki’s second nipple. 

Now the doubled pain was making Loki writhe and whine.

“Now comes the last one.” En Dwi promised as he reached into the box one final time. “But fuck, it’s all coming together already, isn’t it? Can you believe Topaz told me I’m not actually an artist? What does she even know? Because if this isn’t art…well what is?” He kept on speaking, as he stepped behind Loki and attached a black leather collar to his long pale neck. 

Loki gulped and when his fingers came up to feel, he found that the simple band was rather narrow with flat golden studs as decoration. He turned around to look in the mirror and in it he saw a pale, beautifully distraught looking person. His dark eyes were large in his face, his cheeks tainted a faint pink, his lips reddened and parted slightly. He could see En Dwi’s face nearing his own to kiss his cheek. 

“See? That’s the effect I’ve aimed for Lolo. You look like a walking sin. And like you might cry. I’ve been putting in so much work just for you and now I’m just really hard. Come on get down on your knees and give me a little thank you, darling.” 

Loki did as he was told, sinking to his knees, moaning softly as it made the plug within him shift. It was good though. He hadn’t been wearing the heels for a long time but they were already making his feet ache and he couldn’t imagine what it would be like having to be up on his feet the entire night- well unless he looked for reasons to avoid that.

En Dwi was looking down at him with an almost loving expression, though Loki knew that this love was more towards his creation than Loki himself.  
By now Loki was pretty sure that En Dwi was incapable of loving a being, be it a friend or a partner. And the implication was enough to frighten Loki every now and again- probably not nearly often enough. 

He lowered his gaze to open the other man’s pants and free his dick, which was indeed already half hard from all the things he had done to Loki already. And the night had not even begun yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Any comments or feedback are much appreciated :)


End file.
